


comfort

by arkhamknights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flying, M/M, flight comfort, literally just fluff, this is a copy of a oneshot about other ppl and im in the process of part two, trevor nolastname is a minor char dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamknights/pseuds/arkhamknights
Summary: ian gallagher despises flying on planes.some people make it more bearable.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is an exact copy of (still) my oneshot I did about some youtubers (hat films),, but the names and a few other details have been switched to fit this bois. in the process of writing ptwo !!

A eight hour flight. In all honesty, Ian Gallagher hated flying. He was a huge fan of being miles above the air and loved the beautiful views, but the idea of having to go through customs, possibly be patted down was horrible. What if he'd fucked up his packing, put something in the wrong place? Would he be sent home with no further words? It didn't help he'd never been on a plane before, either. 

Inhaling, he sat on the uncomfortable metal benches, deciding against to venture into the Subway he passed and relax in their for a while. It was very busy, O'Hare always was at six in the morning. The journey had been boring and tiresome, only an hour and a half or so train from his town to the airport. He was planning on sleeping through it, but the train was janky and his seat was uncomfortable. 

Sighing, he shifted to try and get himself in a more comfortable position, only for the armrest bar to jab into his left side. He moved again, putting too much strain on his neck. He continued to move and move until he gave up, growling and feeling tears of frustration in his eyes. He was so exhausted, and he could never sleep on planes either. 

He checked his phone, and frowned when he saw it flick from 87% to 86%, and locked it, sliding it back into his jacket pocket. It was cold, he was hungry and tired, but he still answered his phone when it started buzzing, sliding the face time call to accept.  
His boyfriends face popped up on screen, and he moved the headphone mic closer to his mouth. "Hey," the darker haired man smiled pleasantly in return, his expression confused.  
"Are you still in O'Hare?" The redhead frowned again, he felt like that'd been the only thing he'd done for hours, and nodded, closing his eyes for a brief second.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Trev. My first flight was delayed before I even left, and this ones not here for a while," the man on the phone smiled, waving the panicky redhead off. They'd been dating for a while now, he knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, he knew he was freaking out as much as anyone, probably more. 

"It's fine, Ian. Don't worry about it. Just don't strain yourself, yeah? Try and sleep on the plane," he paused, "don't say you can't. It'll be fine,"  
the older man bit his lip and nodded reluctantly, saying goodbye to his partner and hanging up once again. he glanced at the large board that read the plane times.  
He waited two hours, before finally trailing his way through customs, walking around the few shops for a while and sitting to wait for the plane to arrive. When it did he quickly went through the security check, standing around a little longer until he got onto the actual plane and located his seat.

He was just back from the wing, a perfect place, but knew he'd have an awkward encounter with someone, due to the two spare seats beside him. He hoped they were nice.

Whilst the red head was staring out the tiny window, straining against his uncomfortable seatbelt, he didn't even notice someone sit beside him until they nudged his arm accidentally.

He turned his head to see a dark haired man with weirdly captivating blue eyes, sat in the middle seat, shoving his large hand luggage bag under the seat in front of him. "Sup," the man nodded, kicking it in the last bit.  "I'm Mickey. Figure we might as well introduce ourselves before a eight fuckin hour flight,"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Ian, nice to meet you," the redhead held out his hand formally, and Mickey shook it, somewhat reluctantly, before buckling his seat belt. The tattoos on his knuckles didn't go 

"So, why are you going to England?" Ian asked when they'd both settled a little better, his green eyes watching over the roughed up thug carefully. Neither payed attention to the fact no one was sitting beside them. 

"I'm visiting my friend. You?"

Ian bit his tongue, pushing away any thoughts of Trevor. "I honestly don't know. Booked a hotel in Exeter, though," It wasn't a lie. He didn't know why he was visiting Trevor, They were dating, yes, but neither were very faithful and even Lip, who usually stayed out of his brothers relationships, had said they were sort of toxic for each other. 

Mickey nodded , shrugging. "That's fair enough. I'm going to Exeter too, so we might be on the second flight together," Ian smiled, and nudged his shoulder, this time purposefully. 

"Good, you're rather cute," Ian winked at the brunette, who blushed a full pallete of red and covered his face, clearly trying to hide the fact he was flattered by putting his attention towards the safety video. The redhead was a little disappointed, but to be fair, it was a little fuckin weird to hit on the person you'd be dealing with for the next eight hours. 

Within five minutes if that, it was take of, and Ian felt a stab of sickness as he grabbed both of the armrests. First time flying. He couldn't fucking breath properly, his heart rate increasing and his eyes peering down at the floor below, flickering up to the shaking wing every few seconds. He swallowed.

"Shit mate, are you okay?" Mickeys voice was gentle and calming, as was his hand that he placed on Ian's arm, which was a weird contrast to the half rejection he'd received before, but the green eyed man wasn't even thinking about that. Ian turned almost fully to look at him, too afraid to just glance, nodding slightly. 

"Yeah, fi-" Ian interrupted himself with a yelp as they hit a particularly rough patch of turbulence. Mickeys fingers tapped patterns into his arm.  
"Have you flown before?" he asked quietly, to which Ian reluctantly shook his head. Smiling softly, the shorter man pulled out a packet of pear drops from his pocket, and handed one to Ian. "Suck on this, so your ears don't go weird. And breathe. Nothing's going wrong, you've got nothing to worry about, yeah?"  
-  
"Thank you," Ian smiled, tapping a short, rugged and dark haired mans shoulder when they reached the London airport, both stood by the bag conveyer-belt. He turned around, and Ian swore he saw a smile upon seeing the red head. . 

"Hey, this might be a bit forward and a bit weird, but can I have your number? Three weeks in Exeter with my fuckboy friend is going to get pretty fuckin boring..." Mickey trailed off, trying to hide a smile when Ian beamed, nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> if u see any errors, like if it said dallas instead of london, trott/smith instead of ian/mickey or heathrow instead of o'hare, pls let me know n i'll fix it !!
> 
> hope u enjoyed x


End file.
